Bellum Batonianum
The Bellum Batonianum (Latin for "war of the Batons" ) was a series of military conflicts between an Illyrian alliance and the Roman Empire. The rising began among the Daesitiates of central Bosnia under their leader Bato but were soon joined by the Breuci and numerous other Illyrians. The four-year war, which lasted from AD 6 to 9, saw huge concentrations of Roman forces in the area, (on one occasion the legions and their auxiliaries in a single camp), with whole armies operating across the western Balkans and fighting on more than one front.J. J. Wilkes (1992), p. 183: "...Pannonian Illyrians between Italy and the East. That could only be done at a great cost and not before a rebellion of Illyricum brought the regime of Augustus to the brink of disaster." On 3 August AD 8 the Breuci of the Sava valley surrendered, but it took another winter blockade and a season of fighting before the surrender of the Daesiates came in AD 9. It took the Romans three years of hard fighting to quell the revolt, which was described by the Roman historian Suetonius as the most difficult conflict faced by Rome since the Punic Wars two centuries earlier.Dio Cassius 55.29-34.Suetonius, Tiberius 16, 17. All Illyrians were now subject to Roman rule. In the reign of Nero (AD 54-68) the ancient city of Aphrodisias in Asia Minor celebrated the victories of the Caesars with a monument incorporating figured reliefs depicting the imperial triumphs over the individual peoples. Among the several Illyrian groups singled out were the Japodes, Dardanians, Pannonians, Andizetes and Pirustae.Moscy 1974.Anamali 1987.Smith 1988 (Aphrodisias). Origins of the conflict Background The second century BC saw the subjection of various parts of Illyria by the Romans such as Histria in 177 BC and the Ardaeian kingdom in 168 BC. Next came the interior of the western Balkans, accumulating in the wars with the Delmatae in 156 and 78 BC, and in 129 BC against the Japodians. Caesar's assassination encouraged the Illyrians to regain their liberty. They refused to pay taxes and destroyed five cohorts of the army commanded by P.Vatinius, also killing the senator Bebius. The Roman senate charged Marcus Junius Brutus, one of the assassins of Caesar, to lead the army in Illyria and Macedonia. In the winter of 42 BC, he marched from Greece at the head of the army, through roads covered by snow, doubtless coming along the Via Egnatia in order to appear by surprise before the walls of Dyrrhachian, sick with exhaustion and the cold. After this, Brutus took Apollonia and Byllis, pursuing and breaking the power of Gaius Antonius, who withdrew to Buthrotum. In 35 BC, Octavian was compelled to revisit Illyrian lands yet again, this time Dalmatia. At the head of ten legions, he marched from the north and subjagated the Japodes, Liburnians and Pannonians.Netritan Ceka (2005), Iliret. The most difficult war proved to be with the Dalmatians, in which the young future emperor was wounded twice, as Suetonius writes, first in the knee with a stone from a slingshot and later when a bridge fell during the siege of the Japodian city of Metulum.Suetonius Divus Augustus 20. In that siege, Octavian saw with his own eyes the bravery of the Illyrians. After managing to conquer the upper part of the city, Octavian asked the inhabitants to surrender their weapons, but they collected their women and children and locked them in the council building, putting guards around it and ordering them to set the building on fire if the men were to suffer any harm. After taking these measures they assailed the Romans in desperation, but since they were down below and the Romans above, they were badly broken and all were killed. Then the assembly guards set the building on fire, as they had been ordered, and many women and children were burned to death; and even more threw themselves on the fire, along with their children. Together with them the city was burned so completely, that although it had been a very large city, not a trace of it remained.Appian, Illyricum 21. Roman punishment The taxes imposed by the Romans were greatly resented by the native Illyrians who were frustrated by this new shift of power. The Romans often treated the their subjects terribly, selling the women and children as slaves and destroying their settlements. The turn of the millennium also saw the recruitment of many Illyrian soldiers into the Roman army to fight against the Germanic tribes in the north.bs:Batonov ustanak The war Illyrian alliance The Revolt of 6 AD was one of the few occasions where different Illyrian peoples entered in a coalition against a common enemy. The main Illyrians who contributed to the alliance were the Daesitiates, Breuci, Dalmatae, Andizetes, Pannonians, Pirustae, Liburnians and Japodes( the latter two fighting under an unknown leader).M. Zaninović, Liburnia Militaris, Opusc. Archeol. 13, 43-67 (1988), UDK 904.930.2(497.13)>>65<<, page 59. The Daesitiates were led by Bato the Daesitiate, while the Breuci were led by their king Pinnes and Bato the Breucian, their army commander. Uprising ]] The uprising began spontaneously and spread quickly. In AD 6, several regiments of Daesitiates, natives of an area that now comprises central Bosnia and Herzegovina, led by Bato the Daesitiate, were gathered in one place to prepare to join Augustus's stepson and senior military commander Tiberius in a war against the Germans. Instead, the Daesitiates mutinied and defeated a Roman force sent against them. The Daesitiates were soon joined by the BreuciWilkes (1992), p. 207: "The rising began among the Daesitiates of central Bosnia under their leader Bato but they were soon joined by the Breuci. The four-year war which lasted from AD 6 to 9 saw huge..." led by their king Pinnes and their commander Bato the Breucian, inhabiting the region between the rivers Sava and Drava in modern Croatia. They gave battle to a second Roman force from Moesia led by Caecina Severus, the governor of Moesia. Despite their defeat, they inflicted heavy casualties at the 'Battle of Sirmium'. Bato the Daesitiate moved his forces against Salona, however failing to take the city, he was forced to give up his plans and head south, reaching Apollonia in central Albania. The coalition was now joined by a large number of other Illyrian communities. At risk was the strategic province of Illyricum, recently expanded to include the territory of the Pannonians, who were subjugated by Rome in 12-9 BC. Illyricum was on Italy's eastern flank, exposing the Roman heartland to the fear of a rebel invasion. Panic struck Rome with rumors of some 800,000 Illyrian rebels, 200,000 of which were warriors and 9000 of those cavalry. Roman reinforcements Augustus fearing an Illyrian invasion of Italy ordered Tiberius to break off operations in Germany and move his main army to Illyricum. Tiberius sent Marcus Valerius Messalla Messallinus, the governor of Dalmatia and Pannonia ahead with troops. The panic broke out in RomeVelleius Paterculus, 2.110-111.Dio Cassius, 55.30-1. and Augustus raised a second task force under Tiberius's nephew Germanicus. He resorted to the compulsory purchase and emancipation of thousands of slaves in order to amass enough troops. This happened for the first time since the aftermath of the Battle of Cannae two centuries earlier. At one moment, in the winter AD 6-7, 10 legions were deployed and an equivalent number of auxilia (70 cohortes, 10 alae and more than 10,000 veterans)Velleius Paterculus, 2.113. In addition, they were assisted by a large number of Thracian troops deployed by their king Rhoemetalces, a Roman amicus (ally)—a grand total of some 100,000 men.Rhoemetalces's kingdom was later annexed by emperor Claudius. AD 8–9 .]] One of the decisive battles took place at the river Bathinus. Disagreements within the Breuci camp arose between Bato the Breucian and Pinnes, the latter wanting to continue fighting while the former doubting the capabilities of the inferior Illyrian army. On 3 August AD 8, Bato the Breucian encouraged the surrender of his troops, had the king enslaved to the Romans who proclaimed him leader of the Brueci. Hearing of the surrender of the Breuci, Bato the Daesitiate journeyed to Pannonia and took Bato the Breucian as a prisoner. Bato the Breucian was later sentenced to death by the council. Failing to encourage the Breuci to join his army. Bato the Daesitiate was forced to return to Dalmatia to continue the war. Germanicus was sent against Bato the Daesitiate with a large and well trained army. They faced further reverses on the battlefield and a bitter guerilla war in the BosnianWilkes (1992), p. 216: "Further east the formidable Daesitiates of central Bosnia retained their name. The great rebellion of AD 6 had been led by their chief Bato, and their relatively low total of 103 decuriae likely reflects..." mountains, but bitter fighting also occurred in southern Pannonia around Mons Almus, modern Fruška Gora near Sirmium. Bato the Daesitiate succeeded in capturing the cities of Splonum, Seretium and Raetinium. The defeats of Germanicus caused Tiberius to come to the aid of the Roman army. The Romans soon captured one Illyrian city after another, eventually besieging Andetrium, where Bato the Daesitiate and his forces were positioned. After heavy casualties on both sides, Tiberius finally succeeded in taking the city.Aleksander Stipcevic (1990). The final resistance took place in the city of Arduba. As the Roman legions were storming the city walls, the women threw themselves and their children into the fire that had engulfed the city. Facing defeat, Bato the Daesitiate surrendered to the Roman in 9 AD, asking for lives of his warriors to be spared. Asked by Tiberius why he had revolted against him, Bato the Daesitiate answered: "You Romans are alone to blame because you sent the wolves to guard your flocks and not shepherds."Cassius Dio, 56.16. Bato the Daesitiate was finally sent to live in exile in Ravenna. Aftermath The Romans, aside from committing atrocitiesWilkes (1992), page 208. during the war, split up Illyrian tribes into different groups from the ones they had previously composed. The administrative civitates of the Osseriates, Colapiani and Varciani were probably created from the Breuci.J. J. Wilkes, 'The Danubian Provinces', in Alan Bowman (ed., 1996), The Cambridge Ancient History, Vol. 10: The Augustan Empire, 43 BC-AD 69, ISBN 0-521-26430-8, page 579. Other members of tribes were probably sold as slavesWilkes (1992), page 207: "... The war was a savage affair and the main resistance to the Romans came from the Breuci and Amantini in the Sava valley. The young males were rounded up and sold as slaves in Italy, a quite exceptional action ..." or deported to different locations, such as the Azali.Wilkes (1992), page 217. The fighting of the Illyrian revolt had lasting effects on Roman soldiers. Unhappy with their award of swampy and mountainous Pannonian lands for such harsh military service, and with abuses relating to their pay and conditions, Roman soldiers staged a mutiny in AD 14, after Augustus' death, demanding recompense. Tiberius, now the ruling Emperor, dispatched his son, Drusus, to pacify the mutineers. See also * Illyrian warfare * Bato * Auxiliaries (Roman military)#Illyrian revolt (6–9 AD) Notes In modern English, it has also been called the "Illyrian revolt of A.D. 6–9", "Pannonian-Dalmatian uprising", and "Baton uprising". In Serbo-Croatian, the name used in modern historiography include "Batonov rat" (Baton's war), "Batonski rat" (War of the Baton(s))", "Batonski ustanak" (Uprising of the Baton(s)), etc.}} References Further reading Ancient sources: * Cassius Dio (early 3rd century), Roman History. * Suetonius (121) The Twelve Caesars. * Velleius Paterculus (mid 1st century), Histories. Secondary source: * J. J. Wilkes (1992), The Illyrians, ISBN 0-631-19807-5. Detailed and critical commentary of the sources is given in: * M. Šašel Kos, A Historical Outline of the Region Between Aquileia, the Adriatic and Sirmium in Cassius Dio and Herodian (Ljubljana 1986), pp. 178–190. * P. M. Swan, The Augustan Succession: a Historical Commentary on Cassius Dio’s Roman History Books 55-56 (9 B.C. - A.D. 14). American Classical Studies 47. (Oxford & New York 2004), pp. 195–222, 235-250. * A. J. Woodman, Velleius Paterculus: The Tiberian Narrative (2.94-131) (Cambridge 1977). Useful historical narratives of the events in English can be found in: * J. J. Wilkes, Dalmatia (London 1969), pp. 69–77. * D. Dzino, Illyricum in Roman Politics 229 BC - AD 68 (Cambridge 2010), pp. 149–153. Category:1st-century conflicts Category:Wars involving the Roman Empire Category:Roman Illyria Category:History of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Wars involving Illyria Category:6 in the Roman Empire Category:7 in the Roman Empire Category:8 in the Roman Empire Category:9 in the Roman Empire Category:1st century in the Roman Empire Category:6 in Europe Category:7 in Europe Category:8 in Europe Category:9 in Europe Category:1st century in Europe Category:Rebellions against the Roman Empire